Hero
by Leafless
Summary: "There's something… I want to tell you." I told her. She looked up to me. I stood up and knelt in front of her. I held her hands. Here goes nothing. "I love you… for the longest time." ... One-shot


One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor the song.

* * *

"Syaoran Li, you are officially on the guest list of my party this upcoming Sunday. Bring a date, if you must."

"I'm not going, Eriol."

"Awww, why? Sakura will be coming." Eriol said teasingly. Before I could react, he spoke again. "Look, she's here. Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayou, Eriol-kun! Ohayou, Syaoran-kun!" she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers.

I felt heat rising up my cheeks. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan." I replied.

"We were talking about my party this Sunday and I was convincing Syaoran to come. But it seems like he doesn't want to." Eriol explained to Sakura. Why couldn't he just shut up?

Sakura turned to me, her eyes pleading. "It wouldn't be the same without you. Please do come." And without thinking, I muttered, "Okay."

"Yay!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan's calling me. I'll talk to you later, guys!" She walked to the other side of the classroom.

Eriol clapped his hands together. "So, it's settled then." He smiled. "Syaoran, think of the party as a favor. You'll be with you beloved Sakura the whole evening. It might give you a chance to confess to Sakura." He went toward his seat.

Confess, huh?

I've realized long ago that, yes, I'm in love with Kinomoto Sakura, my used-to-be rival. I wanted so bad to tell her about my feelings, but I have many apprehensions.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_

What if she doesn't love me back?

What if she won't talk to me anymore?

What if it ruined our friendship?

What if she starts to hate me?

_Confessing, _for me, seems impossible.

* * *

School is finally over. This day is a total drag. Sakura and I were the only ones left in the classroom since we're both cleaners of the day.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"Hai, Terada-senpai." I watched her stormed out of the room. She returned several minutes later, with a gloomy look on her face.

Curious as to what had happened, I asked her. "What did he told you?"

"I'm failing Math. Well, I expected it anyway."

"You want me to tutor you?" I suggested.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh, oh please tell me these.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_

"Really? Is it alright with you?" she asked, and her face lighten up.

"Of course. Come, it's getting late. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Sakura has been absent for three days. I was getting worried, so I decided to visit. Tomoyo couldn't come because she has a practice with the choir.

So here I am in front of Sakura's house.

"Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Sakura! I was worried. What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Syaoran. Come in." I followed her inside their house. She beckoned me to sit on their couch as she went to the kitchen to prepare tea. When she returned with it, she sat beside me. That's when I notice her.

She looked tired. Her eyes were dull and puffy, as if she's been crying. She had eye bags under her eyes. I couldn't take it. I have to ask.

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?"

"I really am." I sensed the hesitation in her voice. She's a terrible liar.

"Stop lying to me. Why are you absent for three days?"

She looked at me, straight in the eyes. I saw the hesitancy in her eyes. I told her, "You can tell me, you know."

_I can be you hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
_

She then said, "My father... he had a car accident. He's in a stable condition right now, but I can't stop thinking about the injuries he's got. I've been to the hospital since Tuesday because I couldn't leave him. I went back here to get some of the things he needed. Sorry Syaoran, for worrying you and the others."

I hugged her. "It's okay, Sakura. The important thing is that Kinomoto-san is okay right now."

She hugged back. "He can go home tomorrow. So I won't be back until next week. Could you teach me the lessons this week on Saturday?"

I leaned away a bit and smiled at her.

"I'll be more than happy to."

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms. It's Saturday, and just as I've promised her, I taught her everything she missed.

"Thanks, Syaoran, for being patient with me. It's 7 in the evening already. Are you sure it's okay for you to be out at this hour?"

"It's fine. There's no class tomorrow, anyway."

"I know! I'll treat you!"

"There's no need, Sakura. Besides, your brother won't allow you to come out at this time, especially with me." I pointed out to her.

She pouted. "I don't care, I'll beg to him. You've helped me so much; it's time for me to repay you."

Several arguments later, we're finally here in Penguin Park, savoring the few remains of our ice cream.

There was a comfortable silence between us, as we sit on the swings and stare upon the stars in the sky. That is, until I decided to break it.

"You know why I like the color green?" She shook her head. "It's the color of your eyes."

She blushed. I then realized that now's the right time. _  
_

"There's something… I want to tell you." I told her.

She looked up to me. I stood up and knelt in front of her. I held her hands. Here goes nothing.

"I love you… for the longest time."

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie, would you run away?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight.  
_

She beamed at me. She held my face on her hands and said, "All this time, I thought it was one-sided." She kissed me on the cheek. "I love you too, my little wolf."

I was terribly happy. I kissed her with much passion, glad that she responded back. We parted when we're nearly breathless.

"You're attending Eriol's party tomorrow, right? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes. Sure, what is it?"

I grinned at her, and I kissed her hand.

"Be my date."

* * *

_You can take my breath my breath away.  
I can be your hero._


End file.
